Worlds Apart (A Queen and a Hatter)
by Michebellaxo
Summary: Mad Queen. A look at their history and present day lives. AU.
1. Carry Me Away

**My first time writing Mad Queen, please be kind and review.**

She had met him on one of her trips to see Rumplestiltskin. Practicing magic was exhausting and took everything of her energy, putting her quickly in need of rest most days, by time her lessons were finished. Regina still wasn't allowed to leave the kingdom, not without her husband, not directly past the barriers anyway. She wasn't happy being married to the king, but so far, he hadn't been terrible. He'd also agreed, by her father's demand, to give her time to ready herself to the thought of performing her marital duties. Prince Henry had convinced King Leopold that she was still too young and since the marriage had happened so quickly, she hadn't been properly informed.

So she learned little by little from her handmaidens. They told her what to expect, but that the king was not going to make his demand for just a little more time. When Regina asked Rumplestiltskin if he could take her mother's barrier away, he said no. Only death of the king could do so, but she could always escape to different realms. It was one day when she asked what he meant that the Hatter showed up.

"I can show you what realm jumping is, Your Majesty," he'd said, flourishing a bow in front of her.

"Can you?" she had responded. She was eager. There was nearly nothing more that she wanted than to get away from the king.

"Yes, but unfortunately, you have to come back every time."

"I can't stay away?"

"There are rules. As many have to come back as that which goes through."

She was disheartened, but nodded in understanding. There was nothing she wanted more than to get away, but he said it would take time, he had work to do.

Regina didn't know that the work he had to do was for Rumplestiltskin, that he was going to help become her downfall. He procured the strange doctor from the strange land. It was the Hatter who brought the man who had taken away the last of her hope, and she spent days and weeks crying.

By time the Hatter took her on her first journey, she had long since taken her first heart, but it was the only one. She still had not blackened her soul, not as much as she would one day. He met her after a magic lesson with Rumplestiltskin, and asked if she wanted to travel that day.

Their first trip was to Neverland. It was beautiful, but it made her sad, and she never wanted to go there again. That didn't stop her from needing to go somewhere else. They traveled many places, Agrabah, a land called Terabithia and a land called Narnia, filled with beautiful and unknown creatures, but magic traced the form of everything that existed there and it haunted her.

Each trip took half a day or a day at most, depending on how much she wanted to see. She'd begged him for a different world, one with magic but beauty, and not dark magic, beautiful magic. That was what had her standing with him in front of a haunting mirror portal. She should have known—should have realized what it would lead to, but she didn't. So when they entered a fantastical realm filled with incredible beauty, the sights of which she'd never seen anywhere else, she was consumed by a feeling of foreboding.

"What is this land?" Regina asked Jefferson, his hand on her back, guiding her. She hadn't actually realized he was touching her, not until she turned to look at him in search of an answer. But it was a habit he'd begun forming, touching her easily, somewhere between friendly and too familiar. She liked it, though, liked the warmth his hand caused to shoot through her body, the feeling one she hadn't felt since her days with Daniel, and somehow this felt even more forbidden. Perhaps because she was bound to someone by marriage.

"This is Wonderland. Ruled by the Queen of Hearts, a ruthless leader who won't hesitate to cut off a man's head or rip out his heart," he whispered, keeping quiet so as not to alert anyone to their presence.

"R-Rip out hearts? Sh-she rips out people's hearts?" She understood what that meant, and suddenly, the reflective portal had meaning. "We have to go. Jefferson, you need to take me back."

Shaking his head in confusion, he asked, "What? Why? We just got here."

"Because she… I have done something to anger a woman of the same description. I cannot take the chance that this Queen is she. Please, we must go."

Nodding, he heard guards trampling nearby, and he pulled her to hide beneath a large mushroom, tucking their bodies behind the thick stem. He placed a finger to her lips, warning her to keep silent, then pulled her closer to him, trying to take up as little space as possible. When he was certain the guards had passed, Jefferson released her, looking into her eyes. He'd never noticed how deep brown they were, how open they were… and how readable she was.

Regina felt his eyes scrutinizing her, and her body warmed beneath his gaze. "What is it?" she asked, worried he had discovered something of her secrets, through her fear.

"I…" he started, his words failing him. Instead, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It was a tentative kiss, slow as he tasted her lips and slid his tongue out, trying to explore her mouth. Regina gasped, her eyes widening and she pulled away in fear.

She hadn't been kissed like that since… since Daniel, and it hurt. She wanted affection, she wanted the chance to love again, but how could that come to her when she was married? It wasn't fair. The realization and the fear had her darting out away from him onto the walking path, right in front of some strange form of a soldier. Fear pulsed through her veins, trailing beneath her skin and she looked at her realm jumper for guidance.

Jefferson grinned, gripping her wrist and pulling her along to run with him. They sprinted, and Regina doubted she'd ever moved so fast on foot in her entire life. Soon, they were back to the portal with the soldier right behind them. "Jump!" Jefferson shouted, sliding his hand from her wrist to her hand, weaving their fingers together as they jumped into the portal.

Regina let out a relieved laugh once they were back in the hat's portal room. She couldn't believe they'd made it, made it out alive. Jefferson didn't seem as relieved as she did, though, and she frowned, her brow furrowing as she looked at him. "What is it?"

"I… they can't come back through the hat, I just worry that if we go home right away, the Queen will be able to figure out where we returned to."

"So, we go someplace else?"

"But it's late. Won't you get in trouble if you're out much later?"

Regina shrugged, turning her head. "Perhaps so, but he is my husband, not my keeper. I should be able to do as I please." Her words came out strong, but he could tell she was worried.

"Why don't we go somewhere, and if we like it, we'll go back another day?" he offered, his smile wide and full of mischief.

"Very well," she agreed. He chose a door that was shaped like a pine tree. It had colorful balls placed all over, decorating it and a star on top. Taking Regina's hand, Jefferson pulled her through the portal, and they landed in deep snow.

"What's this?" he whispered, his voice only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"I… it's beautiful," Regina breathed, looking around. There were houses and shops everywhere, and a large greeting sign that read "Christmas Town" and Regina was in love.

Jefferson took Regina's hand as they roamed around the village, looking in the windows and taking in all the decorations in and on the houses. They were all small, filled with sleeping children and parents that were drinking some type of warm drinks from mugs and sitting in plush chairs wearing stocking caps and flannel pajamas.

When it was late and they'd wandered far too long, Regina sighed, pulling him back toward where they had entered. "I suppose I should head back to the castle."

"Okay. I'll take you home."

It was several days before she could get away again, and when she did, her body was sore and weak from the beating she'd endured from a guard on behalf of Leopold for her late night. He had nearly forced her into his bed as punishment, calling her a harlot and saying he doubted she was as pure and innocent as she let on. One of her handmaidens had warned him, though, that she was on her monthly cycle and it had been her saving grace.

But when she was free again, because Leopold and Snow were on a journey to another kingdom, she jumped on her horse and rode as close to the kingdom's borders as she could, where she often met Jefferson. He was there, as they'd arranged. Seeing the bruises on her neck, he frowned.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing. It does not matter. We should just go. Take me somewhere wonderful."

Jefferson held her hand as they jumped into the hat. She was surprised when he led her to the same door they had visited last. "Did you like it enough here to want to go back?" he asked, weaving his fingers with hers instead of simply cupping her hand in his. When she nodded, he squeezed her fingers and pushed open the door. Leading her through, Jefferson smirked as they landed in the deep snow, pleased to see the queen was more appropriately dressed for this current trip.

"Well, your Majesty, where would you like to look first?" Regina smiled at his question, her heart fluttering at the way he said the words. She nodded in the direction of the woods, for she was mesmerized at how beautiful the trees looked covered in snow. Jefferson laughed as she tilted her head back and caught flakes of white on her tongue. "Do you like snow after all?"

"When it doesn't come in the form of a spoiled brat with loose lips, certainly," she answered, snapping at the realm jumper. Blushing slightly, she shook her head and looked down. "I apologize for snapping at you."

"No worries." Taking her hand, he led her back to the town where they spent nearly an hour wandering around. Both were getting cold, and it wasn't lost on Regina how much warmer her hand felt in his grip. "I'll be right back," he whispered, letting her go and wandering away for a moment. When he returned, Jefferson took her hand once more and led her to a small house.

"What's this?" Regina asked, watching as he played with the lock on the door.

"They're not home. We can go inside and get warm and sit by their decorated tree."

Her eyes widened at his words, worried they would get caught. She knew he would never get her in trouble if he could help it, and if they did get caught, well… he was very adept at getting away. Nodding, she followed him inside and watched as he shut the door. Regina moved to look at the stockings hanging from the fireplace mantle, grinning when she saw them full to the brim with toys and candy.

"This place is lovely. Everything seems so… cheerful." Her words were whispered and laced with a mixture of sadness and desire. Jefferson brought one hand to her cheek, his fingers brushing her long, thick tresses away from her face. She had done just the front layers up in a braid on either side of her head, pulling back to the rest of her hair, which was lying over her shoulder. He figured that it was an attempt to cover the bruises on her skin.

Jefferson pulled her down to the floor, then crawled beneath the tree and plugged in the cord hanging from it. They didn't have such things in their world, but he traveled, he must have known more about those types of advancements. Her chocolate eyes widened when the bright lights lit up the room and danced with the shadows on her companion's face. He was quite handsome, with full lips and kind eyes, messy disheveled hair. He was very close in age to her, she had gathered as much from Rumplestiltskin, but she didn't know his story.

"Won't you tell me what happened to your neck?" he asked gently, his hand touching the bruises lightly.

Pursing her lips, Regina shook her head. "No. It does not matter."

"Was it Leopold?" His voice was angry. He knew kings would do and say as they pleased with their wife and children, but there was never a reason to physically harm a woman.

"His guard. I don't want to talk about it, please. Can we discuss something else?"

With eyes flickering between her neck and her own eyes, Jefferson nodded and leaned forward, bending his neck just slightly enough to press a soft kiss to her bruised skin. Regina gasped at the contact, surprised at his forwardness. Certainly she would admit to her infatuation with him to herself, but never imagined acting upon it or having him return those feelings. They had spent much time together, though, so maybe it wasn't such a crazy notion that someone, besides Daniel, might ever care for her.

When he sat up further, Regina turned her head to look at him. His lips were parted, his eyes bright and mischievous, and his cheeks pink. Hesitantly, she lowered her face, pressing her lips to his own in response. Jefferson smiled against her mouth, one hand digging into her hair as the other gripped her leather covered waist. He led her to lie down, never breaking the kiss and soon they were lying beside the decorated tree, lights dancing off their faces as their lips continued moving together.

If asked later, Regina wouldn't know the answer on why she asked him to take her, to have her. She wasn't sure if it was because of them, because of the gentle touches he would give her and the handholding and comfort he would provide. Nor did she know if it was just to pay Leopold back for having her harmed. What she _did_ know was that she didn't want to lose her virtue to the king. Regina wanted to make her own choice on who she was with first, and since it couldn't be Daniel, it certainly wouldn't be the man she was forced to marry in his place.

Jefferson clumsily undressed himself at her request, then his fingers began working at the lace on her leather vest. Regina felt heat pooling between her thighs, and she knew it was arousal, though she had only ever experienced it once before. She brought her hands to assist him with her shirt and black pants, watching as he pushed his own pants off. He was bare, and all that was left of her clothing was her white cotton underwear, soft and nearly see through.

Regina blushed at the exposure; she'd never been able to be modest, not truly. She was exposed often to women who tailored her clothing to her body, to her mother who would check her body for marks and proof that she was not laying with someone. But still, she'd never had a man see her this naked, and his eyes were taking her in hungrily, as though he had never seen anything more delicious.

Only a moment after she saw him looking over her form, his hands were on her, tentatively touching her breasts, stomach and hips, pulling at her underwear and then moving up to tangle in her hair as he kissed her more. Jefferson kissed every bruise on the length of her torso, soothing each mark delivered to her from her husband's guard, bringing himself back up to brush her lips with his again. Regina moved one hand between their bodies, finding his hard length and gripping it before stroking gently. Bucking forward into her hand, Jefferson's eyes widened and his cheeks covered with a furious and revealing red.

"Is something wrong?" she whispered, watching his eyes.

"No, I… I've just never done this before. I don't wish to disappoint a queen."

"I've never done this before, either," Regina answered. "The king has allowed me time to adjust, since I'm merely eight years older than his daughter." Jefferson simply nodded his understanding and moved away to finish pulling her underwear off. She'd been taught enough to know that the wetness at her core was meant to make it more pleasurable, so when he knelt between her thighs, she nodded and gripped his erection, helping him slide himself into her.

Both gasped at the contact. Regina felt so filled up, so much more than she had felt since Daniel, and somehow the feeling made her less lonely. And Jefferson, he felt her warmth and she felt tight around him and he groaned. Lowering his body, he moved to rest on his elbows, pressing them to the floor on either side of her head as he slowly began to move in and out of her. His motions were uneven, though not quite erratic, gentle, but not overly so.

Regina wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brought him down to kiss her, their tongues sliding out and moving together, wetting lips and exploring mouths. Once he'd shifted his weight to one elbow, Jefferson's hand moved to hold one of her breast, his fingers brushing over her nipple and making her gasp. He took that as a good sign and continued that motion.

She wasn't sure what it was that he was doing, besides filling her over and over. There was something though, something not inside her that he was brushing against and it was tightening that feeling in her stomach. Something inside her felt like it was coiling low in her belly and she was whimpering with every move he made. Bringing her hips up, Regina moved faster with him, meeting him thrust for thrust as their bodies slid together from the sweat and arousal.

There were light slapping noises made as their bodies moved together, but Regina didn't care. In fact, the noise was filling her with a sense of calm as they moved harder together. She watched as Jefferson closed his eyes tightly and held in a breath for a moment. When he opened them and stared back at her, he knew he needed to work harder to get her there before him. He knew enough to know it would be better for her to release first.

He had noticed that she seemed to gasp and whimper more when his body was closer, so he lowered himself again, the entire length of his torso pressing against hers, bodies sliding together. She cried out his name gently, pushing closer to the edge. Then she tightened her hold on him, squeezing around his shoulders as their bodies moved harder, her walls squeezing him harder.

Then they both came. Shivering bodies, wet kisses and groaned names filled the room. He rolled off her body after a moment, grabbing a blanket from the back of the sofa and covering them both up to their underarms. Regina blushed as he watched the colors from the lights dancing off her skin, and when he wasn't looking, she found herself observing him as well. She was pleased to know that she wouldn't have to give something she'd considered so precious to the king, instead she'd given it to someone she cared about. And if it happened many times more, on all their adventures, in all the exotic places they visited, well who else would ever know?


	2. It is You

Storybrooke - Present Day

Regina was having a bad day. Not just a typical bad day, with a migraine and idiots filling her plate, but a _really_ _awful_ day. She'd managed to upset Henry by taking his computer away when she found out he'd failed a math test, then she'd gotten to work and had received more complaints than necessary, she'd run into two dwarves, who had immediately issued verbal complaints to her. She'd shot those down, telling them to file a physical complaint, then had received a call from Snow asking her why.

And she was, simply put, in a mood. For once she was grateful it was Emma's weekend with their son, and into the following week – she _did not_ need to take her mood out on him.

But she got home, and as the evening wound down and the night crept in, she felt... lonely. Regina looked at the clock, and for only being nine, it felt much later. She knew sleep wouldn't come soon, so she decided to go out, to risk awkward or annoying encounters, with a drink in front of her.

Heading upstairs and into her room, she changed into a deep purple dress and black pumps, then hooked earrings into her ears and checked over her makeup. Once she was set, she donned a black coat nearly the same length as her dress and headed to the Rabbit Hole.

When she walked into the bar, she noticed the seedy patrons, but ignored them and took a seat at a barstool, ordering bourbon straight. Regina looked around; though there was nothing in particular she was searching for. The bartender poured her glass, setting it on a square napkin in front of her. She heard a man clear his throat to her right, so she looked over, finding that all too familiar grin.

"If it isn't the Evil Queen gracing the town with her presence."

Regina narrowed her eyes as he sat, listening to that honeyed voice as he ordered a scotch, neat. "Big words from the elusive Mad Hatter," she muttered, turning her gaze back to her drink.

He said nothing more, simply sliding a large bill over for his drink and telling the bartender to keep them coming.

She felt unsettled with him beside her. It had been a long time since she'd dealt with him, a deal she hadn't kept her end on either, but she'd mastered the ways of Rumplestiltskin and had learned to toy with words. Just as she once had with people.

"Are you going to sit there all night?" she asked, breaking the silence, after several moments of both of them sitting there, sipping their drinks.

"Who else in this town is as pathetically lonely as I, but yourself, _Your Majesty_?"

Rolling her eyes, Regina gave a shrug. He'd always had the ability to read her better than most, to take her down a notch, too.

It was a long while before either of them said anything again, making it to their second empty tumblers, both with costs slung over the back of the stools. But Jefferson cleared his throat, so she turned just slightly to look at him, her knee bumping into his.

"So why _are_ you here tonight?"

Halfway through pinning him with a glare, she sighed. "Rough day of sorts, I suppose."

"Ah, things aren't going well for the supposed reformed queen?" Jefferson countered dryly.

"What do you want, Jefferson?" she snapped, turning to catch the bartender's eye and signaling that she needed another.

Jefferson said nothing as the man came to fill her drink, waiting until the moment he'd turned to tend to another patron, then saying, "Conversation, I suppose. Shouldn't have expected it from you, though."

She felt... _guilt_, maybe? So she sighed again and nodded. "What is your reason for joining the rabble here?"

"Eh... Grace is with a friend at a sleepover, and I figured I should _try_ to be normal and socialize with adults. Doesn't seem to be all it's made out to be." He watched her, and Regina could feel that gaze burning into her, so she turned to look into his eyes.

"No, I suppose it isn't."

Another drink down and Regina could feel herself finally loosening up. Jefferson was rambling on about Grace liking some boy at school and how he didn't know how to deal with things like that.

Regina nodded along; she couldn't imagine dealing with it with Henry. Not at thirteen (nor ever, if she was being honest). "Is it..." she started, trailing off and shaking her head. This was not a good time to bring up such history.

"What?" Jefferson pushed, and of course he did, he wouldn't be Jefferson if he didn't push her buttons and ask more of her than she could offer.

"What's it like? For Grace, since the memories were returned and the cursed time drifts further into the past? Her Storybrooke family, are they still as prevalent in her head?"

He shook his head, taking a drink of his fourth scotch and turning to fully face her. "No. She recalls them, sure. Recognizes that they were there and whatnot; greets them if we run into them, but she's mine. They know it, she knows it. I know it."

She nodded. There was nothing she could really say to that, but after what she'd been through, losing Henry just for that one year (more if she counted when he didn't want her in his life) was enough to make her feel a twinge of regret for what she'd done to Jefferson.

"I think I'm gonna go." Jefferson sighed, knocking back the rest of his drink and standing from his stool. He slid his coat back on and dipped his head to her, turning to leave.

Regina sighed, almost stopping herself, but she reached for her wallet and took out enough money to pay and tip. She hurriedly put her coat on and followed him outside, finding him about to cross the street.

"Jefferson, wait!" she called, biting her lip when he turned to look at her. He had an eyebrow raised and his hands in his coat pockets.

"Yes?"

"I... I don't really know." She didn't, either. There was no reason for her to follow him out, no reason to want to talk to him some more. But she did. "Would you like to have another drink with me?" Her voice sounded foreign to her in that moment, but she would blame her loneliness.

"You mean to go back in the bar?" Tilting his head, he gave that sly smile, the one that never truly gave enough away.

"Or... my place. It doesn't have to mean we're friends or anything. But it's actually been nice talking to you, after, well after everything."

Jefferson laughed then. "Such high compliments, Regina."

She looked away, folding her arms over her chest. Her head felt light, and she knew she'd probably had too much to drink already, but she'd already reached the point of buzzed and Regina didn't want to fully admit it, but she had been enjoying his company.

"Sure, why not?" he finally offered. "We should probably walk, though. I'm not sure either of us needs to be driving."

Regina nodded. If he'd been anyone else, she'd have poofed them to her house, but she wouldn't offer her magic to Jefferson, not after the terrible things she'd done to him with it. So they walked, and conversation had mostly been lacking, until he asked about Henry. She offered up the usual, _he's good_ and _so smart, _and they fell into silence once more.

When they got to her house and shoes and coats were removed, Regina led him to her kitchen, where she'd poured them each some of her hard cider and handed him a glass. Jefferson sipped only after she did, and she passively wondered if he thought she was going to poison him.

They silently drank, and his eyes danced over the interior of her kitchen. He took one step closer to her, sizing her up for a moment, then saying, "I always liked this color on you."

Regina tilted her head, looking up at him. It was different, she'd been wearing heels around him for so long, she'd forgotten how much taller than her he was. "Did you?"

"I did." Jefferson gave her a grin, that cocksure one she'd always liked, though that was back when he'd used it on everyone but her. He took her glass, then set both their drinks down and stepped one more pace closer to her.

Regina's breath hitched at how close he was. She watched his eyes as they moved from her hair, to her lips, and finally back to her own eyes.

"Why did you invite me back here?"

"I… it was nice, I guess, talking to you. It—"

"Eased the loneliness?" he asked when she hesitated. Regina gave him a small nod, but didn't say anything else. "Yeah."

"Is that why you agreed?" she asked quietly, not sure what answer she would prefer.

Jefferson nodded, stepping back just slightly. "Yeah. It's a tedious life having no one to talk to."

"You used to like it. Being alone, I mean." Regina looked down and smoothed her hands over her dress to busy them.

"It's different when it isn't what you choose."

She licked her lips, then leaned against her island, folding her arms over her stomach.

"Jefferson, I—"

"Don't worry about it." His words made her stop herself, but Regina didn't look away. She wasn't even sure what she would have said.

"You've been heartbroken again," he stated.

She nodded, holding his gaze. His bright eyes were too intense, too damning to look away from. "Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"And just what is it you're sorry for?"

He shrugged, watching every move she made: the little tilt of her shoulders, the lift of one eyebrow, and the purse of her lips. His eyes fell to each one of them. "I don't know."

Regina gave a little huff of breath through her nose, and then shook her head. "We do so well at talking."

"Perhaps we should try something else."

She wasn't sure if she heard him right, but in the split second it had taken for her to look up, Jefferson closed the space between them. He kissed her, and while she'd almost pushed him away, Regina gripped his sides and pulled him closer. Opening her mouth for him, she slid her tongue against his when it slipped past her lips. She let out an involuntary moan as his scent overwhelmed her, and the feeling of his body pressed against hers. Her eyes closed, and the memory of their many secret kisses filled her mind.

Just as he had started the kiss, he was the first to break it, and Regina opened her eyes slowly to look up at him, her lips still parted. He looked her over, and then he kissed her again with more urgency. She returned that hunger, ignoring the part of her mind that was screaming at her to stop, this would only complicate her life further.

His hands moved to grip her hips, and he lifted her off her feet and onto the counter, one hand moving into her hair as he stepped between her legs, her dress shifting higher up her thighs as she parted them. Jefferson tugged at the ends of her hair, forcing her to tilt her head to the side as he moved his lips over her jaw and down her neck.

Her fingers moved to his vest as he kissed her skin, and she fumbled with the buttons as she rushed to undo them, following with the ones on his shirt. When his shirt was opened, she scraped her nails along his chest and stomach, noticing that he was a lot more toned than when they were young, and she moaned at the feel of muscles beneath her fingers.

Jefferson moved his free hand between their bodies, between her thighs, and he pressed his fingers to her core. She rocked into the touch, but stilled his hand with her fingers on his wrist.

"We are not doing this in my kitchen."

"You're much more uptight here than in our old world," he muttered, though he moved his hands to her hips again.

"And you're much more brash."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Then where does the queen wish to be taken?"

Regina looked around, then lifted her chin. "The bedroom."

Jefferson lifted her again, and Regina moved her legs around his waist, directing him to her room as she moved her mouth over his neck, taking his distraction as the chance to taste his skin; it had been so long.

When they got to her room, he set her to her feet and shrugged out of his shirt and vest, while Regina reached back and unzipped her dress. She let it fall to the floor, then stood there for a moment in her bra and underwear, taking in the hungry gaze Jefferson had on her.

It was only a moment before they were desperately gripping each other again, Regina's hands working at the clasp of his pants, and his fingers unhooking her bra as he pushed her back to the bed. She fell to it, and after pushing off his pants, Jefferson moved to hover over her. One hand immediately moved to her breast, cupping and kneading the flesh. He rolled his thumb over her nipple, then pinched it between his fingers, his lips finding hers as her hands moved over his shoulders.

He kissed her fervently, his hand moving from her breast and down her side, until he got to the lace of her underwear and traced it along to her front. Moving his hand beneath the band, Jefferson slid two fingers through her folds, finding wetness and groaning against her lips.

And this wasn't what Regina had intended to have happen when she'd invited him to her house, but he was touching her in ways he hadn't in so long, and he'd come so far from the boy she used to run off to different worlds with, sleeping together in every realm that they could.

He pulled away; earning a soft whine from Regina's throat, but only seconds later he was pulling her underwear off and shoving his boxers down. Jefferson moved himself between her thighs, gripping his erection and leading it into her.

They both moaned as he filled her, and Jefferson shifted to hold his weight on one elbow, his hand gripping her hip as he started thrusting into her. Regina rocked her hips up against him, moving with the pace he set and gripping his side. She pressed her thighs to his hips, as her tongue and lips made a trail down his neck. Nipping at his throat, she slid her free hand into his hair and scratched at his scalp.

"Oh, Jefferson… yes," she sighed, her breath hot on his skin. Regina had been certain she'd been close to drunk, but something about having him fucking into her so hard and _so deep_ had her head spinning for a different reason, and her mind entirely clear of the fogginess she'd felt before his hands had been on her skin and his lips on hers. But that was something she wouldn't think about then.

He thrust and thrust, his hand moving in from her hip and his thumb finding her clit. Jefferson circled the nerves, then switched his motion and moved up and down, the pace matching that of his hips.

Until he'd started working her clit, Regina thought she could have lasted awhile with him, for it had been so long since she'd been touched, especially by him. But the added pressure already had her legs shaking, her knees tightening against him in an attempt to gain control of her trembling limbs. But he was relentless, twisting and turning and pressing, up and down, up and down.

She cried out for him, the sound catching in her throat as she tensed around him, and Regina could feel herself spasming around his dick.

"Fuck, Regina," he groaned, quickening the pace of his hips and biting down onto her shoulder. He thrust and thrust again, filling her over and over, faster and faster, until he felt the tension in his back uncoiling and he came.

They panted against each other for several long moments, and finally Jefferson moved off her, dropping to the bed beside her and rolling to his back. Neither of them said anything, both just laying there in silence, as the only sound that filled the space around them was that of heavy and unsteady breaths.


	3. Another Thin Line

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :) Let me know what you think so far.**

Storybrooke

Days passed, then a week, and another, until it had been a month since her night with the hatter, and Regina had heard nothing from him. She hadn't made an attempt either, to be fair, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. That night had been good, great actually, if she let herself admit it, but that didn't mean there needed to be a repeat.

It had served a purpose for her, though that had not been the intention when she'd slept with him. There hadn't been any underlying intentions to sleeping with him, for it hadn't been planned, and technically he had started it. But he left her skin and body cleared of Robin being the last man to touch her. He had replaced the memories of the man who was supposed to be her soulmate but had left her brokenhearted instead. But even a touch as skilled as Jefferson's, and as familiar, still couldn't truly replace the aching in her heart.

Henry's class was having a field trip first thing Monday morning to the stables, and as such, the buses wouldn't run as early as his class had to be there, so the parents had to bring their kids to the school by seven. Regina had him ready and there, getting out of the car to lean against the door while she waited for all the children to arrive and load into the bus. She let him run off and find his friends, though, so he would be less embarrassed about her watching.

As she waited, she saw a streak of long, dark blonde hair, and her eyes immediately searched the crowd. She saw him standing probably a hundred feet across the parking lot. He was leaning against his car, too, and watching as Grace joined her friends. Regina knew she should look way, shouldn't be watching him by any means, but he was incredibly attractive. He looked up and caught her eye, tilting his head forward just slightly.

She responded in kind, and then turned her gaze back to the bus where the kids were slowly loading into the vehicle. Regina waited until all the kids were in the bus and the driver had closed the door to move around her car to the driver's side. Looking up when she got to her door, she saw Jefferson walking toward her. Folding her arms over her chest, she leaned back against the car and waited for him to approach her.

"Good morning, Your Majesty."

"Hatter. Look at you in public some place that isn't a bar."

"Always so charming, Regina," he retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Well, Jefferson, it's always a pleasure, but I need to get to the office, so if you simply wanted a hello, I believe we've fulfilled that."

"Have we?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at him, tilting her head.

Taking a step closer to her, Jefferson smirked, leaning against the car. "You never said hello."

He was right, and she almost chuckled at his… game… or whatever it was. "Hello, then."

"Hello, Regina. How are you?"

"I'm late, how are you?" she answered smartly, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm fine. So kind of you to ask."

It took everything she had in her to bite back her smirk, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd amused her. "Good to know. I need to go to the office now. I'll… see you around."

"Indeed you will."

Regina was only an hour into her work day and she was bored. Her mind flitted to her encounter with Jefferson earlier that morning, and she bit her lower lip. Pulling her top desk drawer open, she rooted around in the back of it for a couple of moments. Finally finding what she was looking for, she pulled out the Queen of Hearts card she had in there from when she'd summoned Jefferson to come help her retrieve the poisoned apple.

She leaned back in her chair, holding the card between her index fingers and studying it. There was a knock on her office door, and her eyes dropped to the calendar on her desktop. She didn't have any meetings for the day, and she wasn't expecting anyone, so her curiosity was piqued.

"Come in," Regina called, lowering her hands to her lap as she studied the card.

"Madam Mayor, how lovely to see you again."

Her head shot up at the sound of his voice, and Regina quickly slipped the card under the calendar, trying to make certain he didn't see what it was.

"What are you doing here, Jefferson?"

"You invited me."

"No, I didn't."

"Sure you did." He smirked, closing her office door behind him. "You said you had to get to your office." His smirked widened, and Regina arched an eyebrow.

She nodded, getting up from her seat and walking around her desk. Leaning against it, she crossed one ankle over the other and eyed him. "So I did. To work."

Jefferson walked closer, his eyes moving over her body, almost as though he was seeing right through the black dress she was wearing. "You see, I think you wanted a visitor. You clearly weren't working when I entered."

"You interrupted me."

"Interrupted what?" He moved even closer, until he was barely half a foot from her. "What are you hiding, Your Majesty?" Jefferson reached around her, and she could feel the warmth of his body through their clothes. Placing two fingers against the calendar, he slid it toward them, revealing the card she'd been looking at. He grinned, turning his head to look down at her. "So you _were_ thinking about me."

Regina made no denial, looking up at him. "What are you doing here, Jefferson?"

He ignored her question. "I bet you haven't stopped thinking about our sordid, little one night stand since it happened, have you?" His words were whispered, his breath warm on her cheek. "Although… can it be considered a one night stand if it's happened many times?"

"Not in this land," she countered, turning her head and looking at him. All she would have to do would be to lean in an inch and she could kiss his neck, and that was a thought she should not be having.

Chuckling, he pulled back. "No, not in this land, but plenty enough times in our home land that I knew just what to do to make you moan, hm?"

Regina licked her lips, eyes watching every move he made as he taunted her. He knew what to do to get her. He knew exactly what to do to draw her in, and Regina hated it. "Do you think it makes you special that you can rub a clit and get a reaction?"

"Always so feisty."

"As if you don't enjoy it."

Jefferson chuckled again, one hand finding her hip and squeezing. He closed the distance between them, his body nearly pressed to hers as they looked at each other. Her eyes fell to his lips, and she wetted her own once more, desire blooming low in her belly. When she looked up to meet his gaze, Regina found the he was just as focused on her mouth as she had been on his the moment before.

She was _not_ going to do this. He was a one time thing, and Regina was not going to allow that to turn into frequent meetings or a full blown affair. They'd done that in the past and it had not worked out for them. Standing up straight (with the intention of returning to her chair), she found that he wasn't budging as she moved, and her body pressed to his.

Jefferson dipped his head, moving his lips to her ear and his hands to her hips. "See, Your Majesty, you're already tight against me and I haven't even gotten you undressed yet."

Regina had intended to retort with some dry comment about how he didn't have the good luck of getting a chance to have her naked again, but before she could say anything, his lips were crashing to hers in a hard and hungry kiss. Part of her wanted to pull away, to tell him this wasn't happening. But she couldn't deny the way her body responded so easily to his, the way she opened her mouth and tilted her hips into him.

Jefferson slid his hands up to her waist, tugging her tighter against him and backing her against the desk. He broke the kiss, dragging his teeth over her bottom lip and looking down at her. He was already half hard in his pants, and having her pressed to him was doing nothing against that. But he would wait until she said yes, until she gave him a firmer indication that he was welcome to more further, since they'd been batting like cat and mouse since he arrived.

Arching an eyebrow at him, Regina moved one hand to the center of his chest. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

That was all he needed, and Jefferson gripped her hips once more, picking her up and setting her on the edge of her desk. Something fell over, but he couldn't be bothered to care as his lips found hers once more. Her hands came to his belt, tugging it open and unbuttoning his pants. Regina made quick work of the zipper, and Jefferson moved his lips down her neck.

She shouldn't be wanting this, and she knew that. She shouldn't be coming back to him like some kind of habit. There was too much history between them, too much in the past that made this a very dark thing, but in that moment, as she shoved his pants down and took him into her hand, Regina couldn't be bothered to care about what she should or should not be doing. She wanted him.

Jefferson groaned at the touch. She had always been skilled at touching him, like she knew his body just as well as he knew hers. Moving his hands down to her thighs, he pushed up the skirt of her dress, letting his blunt nails run along her skin as he did so. He pulled back, looking at her lustfully. "Well, do you have any places in here you refuse to be taken?" He enjoyed teasing her. Too much, in fact.

"Shut up and fuck me already, Jefferson." He needed no further instruction. Moving one hand between her thighs, he pushed her underwear to the side and tugged her ass to the very edge of the desk. Jefferson gripped his cock in his free hand, stepping closer between her thighs and pushing them open wider.

Regina licked her lips, looking between their bodies to where he was holding himself. She wanted him in her, fucking her hard, and she didn't even care that it was on her office desk. Hooking one leg up around his thigh, she tilted her hips toward him and moved one hand to the desk to brace herself. Then he was fully closing the space between her and sliding into her. Her head dropped back, eyes closing as she took in the sensation of him filling her.

Jefferson lowered his mouth to her exposed neck, kissing and licking her skin as he moved into her. She slid her free hand into his hair, holding him against her and rocking her hips into his thrusts. How had it only been a month since they'd slept together? It felt like it had been ages to Regina, and fuck he felt good.

He stopped to suck on the base of her neck, his attentions lasting too long, and Regina tugged his hair hard in her fist and pulled him back.

"Don't you dare mark me."

Jefferson chuckled, looking at her neck as he thrust into her, taking her harder, his hands moving to grip her hips and keep her in place. "Too late, Your Majesty," he breathed, watching as her eyes narrowed. "Question is, are you going to tell your charming friends that you're fucking the Mad Hatter again and no one can make you moan better?"

Regina growled, pushing him back until his cock fell out of her. She slid off the desk, gripping his shirt and unbuttoning as she pushed him to walk backwards toward the couch. When the back of his legs hit the couch, she shoved him down to sit and slipped her underwear off from beneath her dress. She straddled his lap, gripping him and pulling her dress up around her hips. She slid down onto him, biting back a moan.

"Can't stand not being in control, can you?" he murmured.

"Clearly, you just can't be trusted." She rolled her hips on him, forcing herself to keep her gaze on his instead of dropping her head back in pleasure. "I'm not yours to mark, Hatter."

He chuckled again, moving his hands up to cup her breasts through her dress, though he wished she was fully naked and on her back for him. Dipping his head, Jefferson bit her breast, letting his tongue dampen the fabric of her dress. He wanted more of her, _needed_ to see more of her. Reaching around her body, he unzipped her dress and pulled it down, so all of the fabric was bunched around her waist. Regina moved her hands back, beating him to the clasp of her bra and undoing it quickly. She pulled the lace off, tossing it to the side and watching as his hands immediately moved to her breasts, his fingers working her nipples. Letting out a soft moan at the touch, Regina moved her hips faster, rolling on him, using him for her pleasure.

Jefferson ran his tongue between her breasts, turning his head and nipping at the swell of one breast. She was so gorgeous, her body so perfect, and he almost wondered why they hadn't done this again sooner. He knew that reason though, even if it wasn't enough to keep them away from each other now.

Jefferson took one nipple between his lips, flicking his tongue against it as one hand worked the other, and he moved his other hand down in search of her clit. Her dress was proving to make that difficult, so he gripped the fabric and pushed it up. Regina raised her arms, letting him push the dress off her. She brought her hands back down to his chest, pushing his shirt farther open and bending to kiss his chest, while he moved his hands to her hips, raising her up just slightly so he could thrust up into her, his grip tight as he held her in place.

She moaned, her head falling back as she straightened up and brought her hands to his shoulders, her fingers squeezing him as he fucked her. It took her a minute to pull herself out of the fog of pleasure, but when she did, Regina dropped her weight back down on him, taking control once more. She moved her hands to take his, pressing their palms together and stretching their arms out to either side, pinning his hands to the couch.

Regina moved faster on him then, rolling her hips forward, lifting them, and dropping them again, over and over, until she felt herself growing close, the position and movements making a hand unnecessary for her to come.

Regina crashed her lips to his, kissing him hungrily again. She loved the way his body felt against hers, the way his mouth felt on hers. He was always so erotic, mischievous… fun. Meeting his tongue with her own, she let go of his hands and moved hers to his chest. Regina pressed her fingertips against his pecs, nails biting the skin, and she dragged them down to just above his navel, eyes staying fixed in fascination on the eight, angry red scratch marks she'd left on on his skin.

"Fuck, Regina," he hissed, pulling his head back and looking down.

She smirked, dipping her head to bite his neck. "Perhaps next time you'll behave and not mark me."

Jefferson growled, gripping her hips and flipping them, so she was laying along the length of the couch, her head just under the armrest. He pounded into her, pressing his hand to her hip and pinning her in place as his other hand moved her her clit. Regina was half tempted to turn the tables again, but with his thumb now on her clit, circling it and pushing her close, she couldn't be bothered to make him stop.

Regina whimpered as he worked her closer to the edge, hating the sound as it slipped between her lips. But he was good, he always had been. She closed her eyes, letting her body take in the sensations he was giving her and trying to even the breaths that were slowly becoming more ragged and broken. She tilted her hips up, and that was all she needed to push her release through her body, pleasure moving from the pit of her belly through all of her limbs as she came undone beneath him. "Fuck, Jefferson!"

He groaned, biting his lip as he watched her mouth fall open in her pleasure, her eyes screwing shut, eyebrows scrunching together. She was so fucking hot when she came, and he couldn't believe he had actually forgotten that. Seeing and feeling her come undone for him was all he needed, and Jefferson thrust a few more times until he, too, was coming. He continued thrusting through his orgasm, pumping his release deep inside of her. He finally stilled his hips, holding his weight just barely above her on his elbows. "Goddamn, Regina."

He lowered his body to hers, relaxing against her just for a moment, feeling her tiny body beneath his as they both tried to steady their breaths. She was so fucking good, and maybe he shouldn't want to do this more, but he did. He wanted to have her all the time. But they didn't have that kind of arrangement, so Jefferson pushed up off her, lifting her legs and sitting down on the couch as he recovered.

Regina was glad he'd gotten off of her without having to say anything. She didn't want the emotions attached with sex; she'd done that, and it had crashed and burned. But Jefferson reminded her that sex could be fun and amazing, while still being detached, and it was exactly what she needed. She may even consider bringing that up to him, making some kind of steadier arrangement that would allow them to both to get off without having to be in relationships to do it.

She took a deep breath, reaching down for her bra and underwear and sitting up to pull them on. Regina grabbed her dress next, standing to tug that on over her head and putting it in place. "Still not what I intended, but I can't say I regret you getting the wrong message," she muttered, looking at Jefferson as he fixed his pants.

He chuckled, smirking at her as he stood from the couch. "Oh, Regina, for a queen, you really don't know a good strategy."

Narrowing her eyes at him, she pursed her lips together. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I knew you weren't hinting for me to visit, but I took the opportunity anyway. And I'm glad I did. Clearly you needed that."

She was about to argue, about to tell him she needed nothing from him, but she looked at him and saw his mischievous little grin again and shook her head. "Shut up and get out of my office."

"Until next time, Regina," Jefferson murmured, backing toward the door and giving her a mocking bow.

"There won't be a next time."

"We'll see." With that, he left the office and shut the door behind him.


End file.
